SAM Episode Two: Return of the Annoyingness
by Pimpmaster3000
Summary: This fic is about two characters that I made op all by myself ^_^. Yay!! It's very funny!


S.A.M. Episode Two: Return of the Annoyingness  
Before we start, I do not own anything mentioned in this story that is Copy Write. So PLEASE don't sue me, believe me, it wouldn't be worth it.  
  
DBZ Anouncer: Last time on Dragon Baaalll Z --  
Director: No, no, no! Cut! Look, it's 'Last time on Super Annoying Man! You got that, good. Role camera!  
DBZ Anouncer: Last time on Drag-- I mean Super Annoooinng Maan ...  
Director: (muttering quietly) ...You wanna know what else is annoying? Yoooooou're voooooiiice!  
DBZ Anouncer: ...S.A.M. fired his Ultamite Attack, Super Annoying Ray, at Brandon.(Shows S.A.M. shooting his ray at Brandon, it has lots of annoying things in it.)  
DBZ Anouncer: But it rebounded on S.A.M. (Shows S.A.M. laying proped  
up on one arm saying, "Craptonite...killing me..."  
  
Somewhere else (Ooooh, soundes scary. -_-)...  
(Shows Foo-Man floating in the air with a bird hovering beside him.)  
Squack! Squack!  
"What's that? Super Annoying Man is out in the desert dying from  
Craptonite, because his Super Annoying Ray rebounded on him, and is laying at 'Brandon's' mercy?"  
The bird shakes its head up and down.  
"Foo-Warp!", shouts Foo-Man and warps to...  
*Whoosh* A Stripclub?!!! o_o  
"Oopsie! Forgot that was on my Warping Route."^_^Foo-Man smiles mischieviously. "Foo-Warp!", he shouts again. *Whoosh* He lands next to S.A.M. "Foo-Call!", he shouts. Out of nowhere abunch of cross-eyed, snaggle-toothed morons march up and croud around Brandon. *Buzzz! Chomp, chomp!* They disappear in a cloud of pink smoke. There's nothing left of Brandon except for his skeleton, which quickly crumbles away. "I love it when I do that!", says Foo-Man. S.A.M. is now standing up (the Craptonite Spell is broken), "What the hell?! This isn't Resident Evil!!"  
the director comes out, "You know, he is right. That's Copy Write." *Blughplurk!*   
The director falls over with his head gone.  
"Don't argue with me!!" Fooman says in a crazed tone. "Goddammit! That was the f***ing director!" yells S.A.M. "Alright faggot, I've had enough of you! Let's d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-dual!" Foo-Man and S.A.M. take their fighting stances when all of a sudden, "MORTAL COMBAT!!!" "What the hell was that!?" yells S.A.M. Foo-man loks over. "There he is, get him!" They start chasing him when...  
*Cheeewww! BAAM!! Ahhhh!*  
"Whah...", says Foo-Man. They look up on a cliff. There is a boy standing there holding a bazooka. "Who are you?" asks S.A.M. "I'm Daniel. I've been hunting that asshole for years, and now I finally got him!" "Well, thanks for blowing him up," says S.A.M. The boy vanishes in a poof of pink smoke. "What's up with this pink smoke?" asks S.A.M.  
"I don't know. Ask the director."  
"I can't, you killed him"-_-  
"Shutup!"  
Foo-Man and S.A.M. start fighing. Foo-Man goes past S.A.M. and runs up a cactus, jumps off, and kicks S.A.M. in the head in slow-motion. "Alright, stop with the Matrix crap, O.K.?!" says S.A.M. "Fine, I will, if we battle my way," Foo-man says slyly.  
*Dum, dum, dum, dum!*  
"Why did you make that noise?" asks S.A.M. "I don't know. I just felt like it." "So, what's your way of battleing?" asks S.A.M. "My way is..." Foo-man   
pulls a C.D. player out of a plothole. He puts in a gay looking C.D. in. "Oh my god...", says S.A.M. It starts to play the Pokemon theme song, 'Gotta catch 'em all! Pokemon!' "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!! I hate Pokemon!" screams S.A.M. "oh, come on. All fags like it," says Foo-man. "Exactly"-_- "Shutup!" "Fine! I'll play your damn game!" yells S.A.M. A thinking bubble pops up from S.A.M.'s head, "I can beat him by pulling out my secret You-Gay-Ho cards and summon Exodia, the Fartbidden (yes that's Fartbidden) One, and squish him like a bug! Muahahahaha(*cough*)!"  
"Wait! You can't do that!"  
"Do what?"  
"Cheat with You-Gay-Ho cards!"  
"You can read my mind?!"  
"Duh, It's written right above your head," says Foo-man.  
"Oops!" *Poof* goes the thinking bubble. S.A.M. pulls out five You-Gay-Ho cards. All of a sudden they are in the Shadow Realm. "I summon Exodia, the Fartbidden One!" yells S.A.M. as he lays down the cards one by one doing all the stupid movements Yugi does (Whew! That was a long sentence.). Exodia appears and steps on Foo-Man! *Squish, sploickle, Ahhhh!* "Yaysies! I win, I win, I win!" When he's saying this his head gets really big and cartoony and he starts bouncing from one leg to the other, then he goes bck to normal. "Thank you Exodia! What the... Noooooooo!!" Exodia steps on S.A.M. *Squish, sploikle, Ahhhhh!* Exodia turns around and bends over. A power ball starts forming between his butt-cheeks. Somehow S.A.M. comes back to life long enough to say, "That's his special attack, Oblitirate. Now you'll know why they call him the Fartbidden One. Ugh." He falls back down, dead. Exodia launches his attack. It shows Earth from space. It explodes!*Poooff!*  
  
THE END 


End file.
